Love Like You
by LuciusDreaming
Summary: If I could begin to be half of what you think of me, I can do about anything I could even learn how to love.


Zero gazed at the swirling dresses on the ballroom floor in disinterest. He, for some odd reason, was the Association's go to Hunter for these vampire parties. He didn't mind but he never understood why he did it alone.

He has long given up his vendetta and prejudice against the vampires. He felt like Ichiru's death, albeit it was at the hands of a vampire, had some how forced the reality that he couldn't fight what he was. He had Aidou make him blood tablets he could consume without fear of his body reacting violently to the substitute. They worked and he stopped feeding from Yuki and Kaname and after the three had parted ways he never spoke to them again. They did 'kill' his husband after all. He decided to join the Night Class and ended up befriending Shiki, Rima, Akatsuki, Aidou, and Tekuma. Rika still hated him for whatever reason.

All in all, his life was happier now.

Zero let his eyes wandered to Shiki, Rima and Tekuma. They were standing in one of the corners talking amongst themselves. Rima was blushing at something Senri had said. Zero smiled slightly at the trio. Those three have been pining after each other since they had started at Cross Academy. He took notice even before they had become friends.

His eyes swept over to the three cousins. Hanabusa was flailing his arms in anger while Ruka and Kain were laughing. Zero shook his head in amusement. Hanabusa was usually getting teased by Ruka or Kain or both. Hanabusa was funny when angry.

The Kuran siblings were absent from the festivities. Takuma said that they were in America meeting with the American Hunter's Association discussing peace.

Zero sighed. He was bored and the suit he wore was hot as heck. He decided that the party would wait a bit.

Zero found a balcony and stepped outside, shutting the doors behind him. The cool breeze swept through his hair he breathed a sigh in relief.

"Lovely night out."

He jumped at the voice and snapped his head to the direction of where it came from. His eyes met duel coloured eyes of sapphire and Ruby. The others chocolate hair framing his muscular face.

"It is, Rido." Said pureblood smiled at the ex-human.

"Hello, my Lovely Little Hunter." Zero blushed at the endearment and Rido smiled.

"Weren't you supposed to be in hiding? Faking your death was no easy feat to pull off."

"When I heard my lovely husband was watching over tonight's festivities, I couldn't fight the urge to watch him in all of his glory!" Rido says dramatically.

Zero rolled his eyes. He was used to his husband's antics by now.

"Well,I'm sure your husband is a lovely man," Zero smiled and giggled. "And extremely pissed that you risked your safety to come see him at work."

"Yes. Stubborn, hot-headed, strong, smart, and incredibly sexy when he's wielding a gone in my face. I am such a lucky man!" Rido came up and wrapped his arms around Zero's waist. "And I know he's angry because he is worried and he loves me as much as I do him."

"Now give us a kiss," he says as he tilts Zero's head back and plants a chaste kiss on his lips.

Zero placed his arms around his Love's neck. He returned the gentle kiss with eagerness. When the parted he was flushed and smiling a goofy love-struck smile.

"Rido," Zero says frowning. "You better not be seen by Tekuma. There is no way to explain how he witnessed me mourning your death and you suddenly being alive and kicking."

"Please! No one in here except for you are able to recognise me. My illusion is impenetrable!" Rido says confidently. "All you see is me but as long as my spell lasts everyone behind those doors see a blonde Level C vampire from America."

"Cocky Pureblood," Zero states.

"YOUR cocky Pureblood."

"Yes. My cocky and loveable Pureblood."

The music change in the background and Rido smirked. He realized it was their song.

Rido opened the double doors and grabs Zero's hand, leading him to the ballroom floor. He puts Zero's left hand on his shoulder and places his own hand on Zero's waist. Rido leads him into a slow waltz, the same one they did the day they had gotten married.

"If I could begin to be half of what you think of me," Rido mouthed the lyrics looking at Zero.

No rose could rival how red Zero's face became at the adoring smile his love gave him.

"I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love," Zero looked at Rido in return.

No drum could ever imitate how fast Rido's heart started being at the shared love in his husband's eyes.

They moved in and their lips touched in a gentle kiss. The room and the vampires in it slipped away and all that was left was them just Rido and Zero Kuran, two people in love. Rido dipped Zero and as they slowly came back up they smiled brightly at each other.

They stood in their own little bubble forgetting the vampires that stared at them in awe.

Rido pulled Zero to a corner and they remained there until the soirée ended.

If only they knew the chaos that would follow after tonight

 ** _Surprise! Did you really think I'll Zero depressed and lonely? The song used is Love Like You by Rebecca Suger._**


End file.
